Wait for me to come home
by ATDL-kakashilove
Summary: They say love is the best feeling, they say love is the noble feeling by excelence and the feeling that evrey single person wishes to experience at least once in a lifetime Well key word here being "once in a lifetime"...or should i say 'lifetime" Here i want to share a story like no other, a story that lasted on years and years, centuries, lifetimes A story about love My story


**To my french readers/ a mes lecteur francais: je ne vous ai pas oublier, non! J'etais super malade et super deprimée mais _Arcifero's godess_ n'est pas fini. Attendez un update de trois chapitre a la fois tres prochainement. Bisous bisous!**

* * *

 **hello dear readers! This is my first fairy tail fanfiction, and my first english story ever! So go easy on me!**

 **A little explaning to do before proceding: i was listening to _photograph_ by the amazing _ed sheeran_ and the last line struck me as incredebly sweet and sad at the same time. So i decieded to make a story based on my own perspective of its meaning. Being now addicted to fairy tail i found it a great opportunity to write in this fandom.**

 **English is not my native tongue so you will find stupid mistakes in there, i have no beta so if a mistake bothers you, just leave it in the review and i will correct it :)**

 **The cover image is by the amazing _milady666_ therfore i don't own it.**

 **Fairy tail is the propriety of hiro mashima and i don't own it**

 **So enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **chapter 1: when Aphrodite lead me to your way**

They say love is the best feeling, they say love is the noble feeling by excelence and the feeling that evrey single person wishes to experience at least once in a lifetime

Well key word here being "once in a lifetime"...or should i say 'lifetime"

Here i want to share a story like no other, a story that lasted on years and years, centuries, lifetimes

A story about love

My story

* * *

So where should i begin? I guess i never thought about the actual begining of my story huh? Funny thing...

But i think that it goes back to an ancient time. Yes it must be it!

Let me take you back centuries ago. In the ancient greece age. The classic and democratic Athena.

* * *

My family had a citezenship in Athena, my father was a senator in the empror's senat so we were pretty rich living in a beautiful marble house on mount esquilin. We had many slaves, a beautiful pool with a little waterfall, a big garden and many jewelries. I was the only child of my parents so i was spoiled a lot. Not a week would pass without father giving me a new fancy tunic or a beautilful golden jewelry or even a new rare gift from egypt or rome. I was a princess in my parents' eyes.

Indeed i was happy, held like the emperor's daughter with so many beautiful pricless things. I had two governors by my side, one of them was a german slave, the second one was an egyptian hostage. She was a princess that was taken as a hostage in one of the frequent wars between our countries. Hostages were very populaes amongst the nobles; they weren't slaves, nor were they citezens either. Father took her as a present from one of the generals who held him in high esteem. When he saw how much she was cultured and very well educated, he gave her to me as a present. Those two were always busy protecting me, educating me and making me presentable or so they say. I liked them. They were friends.

Yes that was my life.

When this story started? I guess it was that day when father came home early from the senat. He called me to his office via his secratary. He was an old man that my father freed. However he swore loyalty to him.

"Mistress, your esteemed father is asking for your presence.

-alright i am on my way"

When i reached the office, my father was looking through a scroll. He brightened up upon seeing me.

"Lucia, what a pleasure to see you so bright in the day

-thank you father, i am happy to see you healty too! You were busy those days

-my appologies daughter, the empror had us all working hard for a new voting. Anyway, i wanted to ask you if you wished to come with me at a celebration?

-a celebration?

-yes Lucia, it's in the honor of a victorious general, he was very successful in riding us of a german rebelion. As to thank him, his father, himself an ancient great general and a dear friend of mine, wanted to make a celebration in his honor.

-oh i see, you don't want to dissapoint your friend right?

-yes Lucia, and it will be an opportunity for me to meet him. So what do you think?

-uh i don't know father... i don't know anyone there, i will probably be alone

-and that is another reason, you are the mistress of the house now that your mother is no more. You have to make a name in our society

-in that case...i have no other reason to decline

-great! Let the maids take care of you, the celebration is for tonight."

I had no idea how to behave in front of people that i never saw, truth to be told i was even terrified. In times like this, the least mistake can lead to a scandal or even to a feudal war. I had to be polite to evreyone without exagerating, i had also to make an impression; i am after all the daughter of the prestigious senator Judius. This could be a very long night!

* * *

I was impressed right when i arrived at my father's friend celebration. The house was huge! The colums were from the best marble in Greece, the fountains were evreywhere, decorated with fine hand made status of different divinities and heroes, serted with some of the best jewels i have ever seen. The celebration was taking place in the huge garden were a pavillion had been german signs were embrodied on the beautiful silk covers that made the ceiling of the pavillion. Black african slaves were moving giant ostrish fans for the guests, german slaves were putting big silver plates on the tables stuufed with different delicious food, beautiful female slaves wearing bleached white tunics were serving whine and milk sweetened with honey to the guests. Speaking of the guests it seems many of the nobles answered the invitation of the senator and came wearing their best tunic, women showing their most precious jewelries, carrying presents for the senator and his victorious son.

My maids were really knowing what they were talking about dressing me the way i am! They had insisted on putting me in my pale pink silk tunic, with my silver hand made belt with floral embroderies, i wore my eben sandals with delicate golden threads around my ankles. On my wrists, snake like silver braclets, coming diractly from egypt, hugged my arms up to my elbows. On my neck a big large necklace made from delicate silver threads cascaded down to my chest. As for my hair, it was up on a beautiful bun with greec curles coming to frame my face. An ebony curl was holding my hair together, my eyes were rimmed in egyptian khol, my lips painted red, my skin was dapped in jasmine perfume.

I had to admit, my maids did a perfect job!

The senator was greeting evrey guest at the main hall, shaking hands with evreyone himself and calls a slave to guide the guest to the garden. He was wearing the senator's tunic: white with a red strip from shoulder across to the hip, he gad black hair with some white locks, kind dark eyes and a friendly smile. His past as a general could be guessed from his scar across the forhead to the corner of his he saw my father, he exclaimed

"Judius! What a pleasure seeing you outside the senat my friend!

-thanks you Silvius, this is my daughter Lucia, it's her first time in a big celebration. Lucia this is senator Silvius Caius Preatonius. My dear friend and a marvellous general

-pleasure meeting you senator

-the pleasure is all mine dear Lucia. You can not be escorted by a slave,that is not appropriate! I will escort you myself!

-that is very considerate of yours senator!"

At this moment, we saw a cavalier on a beautiful dark horse galloping toward the palace, a slave hurried and took the reins while the cavalier came walking to us.

He wore the helmet of the general majestiously, his armor clang to his body showing the lean muscles, his arms were bare, except for the black tight braclets in his forearms, his body was framed nicely with a velvet scarlet cape that fell to the floor, his feet clad in sandals. When he came to us he took off his helmet and bowed to the senator.

"Here comes the guest of honor! Exclaimed the senator pleased, Judius and beautiful Lucia allow me to introduce to you general Marcus "the Grey" Silvius Preatonius, my son"

He lifted his head while saying in a polite yet laid back tone

"Pleasure to meet you senator, fair lady"

As i met his gaze i fell to my doom.

Such intense blue eyes...he was the very definition of masculine beauty, Appolo must have molded this man to his own image. His face was indeed very handsome; fair lines, intense eyes and a strict mouth. He looked so much like his father, except those mesmerizing enchanting eyes. His dark slightly messy hair was framing his face in an enchanting way, his look was polite yet the one of a man used to command and lead. No wonder he is a victorious general. If he looked at me with those eyes, i would definately obey evrey single order he would give me.

He locked eyes with my brown ones and i felt myself get weaker in the knees.

Oh dear Zeus what is happening to me?

"The p-pleasure is all mine general..."i was stuttering! Why did i have to be a stuttering mess here and in front of him nontheless? I felt my cheek grow hot from the embaressement. Calm down Lucia!

"Would you allow me to escort you to the pavillion lady Lucia? Asked the general calmly eying me

-that is v-very kind of you general

-i hope you do not mind senator Judius? Asked the handsome man to my father

-why not in the least! I was hoping to meet you from a long time dear boy. To think you would grow into such a fine general!

-thank you senator, it was your considerations of me that fuelled my desire to take my father's place in the army.

-go on and have a pleasent time, encouraged senator Silvius smiling, but you take good care of Lucia we do not want her to be harmed

-i assure you i will take care of her."

He offered his arm to me, face still neutral. I shyly gave him my hand and slipped my fingers into his.

Back then, i would swear now that i felt a jolt of electricity shake the whole of me to the tips of my hair.

His hand was cold, his fingers were long and calloused, the hand of a general. I saw battle scars on his fingers. Still, his hold was gentle despite his cold skin, he led me to the garden.

"I apologize for you having to hold my hand like this" to say i was surprised by his sudden words would be an understatement

"Pardon me general Marcus but, i don't seem to grasp the meaning of your words. Why appologizing?

-your hands...are too delicate for a rough barbarian like me to hold" my cheeks were dusted in pink, i truly didn't expect this from him

"Is-is that so?

-your hands are velvet smooth Lucia daughter of Judius, he said delicatly twirling my fingers in his bigger hand and looking at it intensly. Those fingers can not take much not even a little squeeze of my hands. Those palms are virgin palms, they can't hold a dagger of mine.

-is ...is it a bad thing?

-no please i had no intention of insulting you, simply saying the truth.

-then why the apology?

\- having to put up with such rough and uncaring hands as mine touching your delicate smooth one must be discusting to you, forgive me

-no no don't! I mean i do not feel the slightest offended! You are very gentle it is not as if you are squeezing my hand too hard. Besides, you calloused hands are proof of your courage and bravery, do not feel ashamed, i said calmly smiling

-...you are very kind fair lady, he said eyes calmer and softer

-please general Marcus. It is a pleasure to be in your compagny. You are a hero to our country

-i never though a delicat lady as yourself would be pleased by my compagny

-how can i not be? You have been nothing but very caring to me this whole time.

-so... you wouldn't mind me keeping your hand in mine even thought we are already here?

-n-not at all... on the contrary" here again i was blushing and stuttering. Lucia pull yourself together!

But he seemed to not mind my stupid stuttering, he even smiled! Alittle quirk of his lips upward but nonetheless, it was the first time since our meeting that he smiled. I do wonder if i would see his real smile anytime soon?

He led me to one of the smaller pavillion, bowing his head in acknowledment to the guests that were greeting him. He didn't speak much, but his compagny was strangely very rassuring and pleasing.

We arrived at our destination, a little pavillion with two hand made carved wooden chairs covered in a beautiful white fur, an assorted wooden table that had a carving of nymphe and a double flute playing boy. The pavillion had a perfect spot near the pool with a beautiful view of the night sky. It wasn't away from the celebration, i was still able to see my father and his friend from the other side of the pool, and we were still able to hear the soft music and chatter of the guests. But it was calmer here and much more to my liking.

The general pulled the chair for me to sit and let go of my hand. I felt a strange emptiness in my heart at the action. He sat across of me and mentioned to a slave nearby to pour us a drink

"Would you prefer wine or honeyed milk? He asked

-i think i would choose the honeyed milk it is much lighter.

-i thought so" he mentioned for the slave, and he filled our silver cups with the mentioned drink

"How did you thought so? About the drink i mean?

-a delicate fair lady is no wine drinker, you do not seem to even like the smell

-very perceptive general, i said smiling, it seems you know more about me than i know about you.

-pardon my rudness, if you want to, you can ask me whatever goes through your mind.

-you would not mind?

-not in the least, i wish for you to know more about me." I blushed hard at his words, does he mean anything else by that?

So i asked him the first thing that has been in my mind since his father introduced him

"Your name is Marcus right?

-if i'm not mistaken, yes indeed. He answered with a smirk

-yet your esteemed father said you are Marcus "the Grey" Silvius, how so?

-it is actually a habit of mine, i tend to like the color grey much more than others. My legions noticied this especially the flag i hoist; it's a grey one with the emperor's symbol on it. My enemies tend to associate me with the name "Grey Wolf" because of the loneliness i prefer. I guess that is how the name clung to me

-i wouldn't say it does not suit you. Marcus "the Grey Wolf" sounds like a very frightening name for enemies.

-does it frightens you?he Asked me serious

-me? Why would you ask me such a thing?

-i want to know if i frighten you

-is it because you are a general and i a maiden?

-not exactly

-is it...because...you are "a rough barbarian not suitable enough to hold the hand of a delicate fair lady"?

-you got the right answer now

-it does not mean i think the same

-you said so not a second ago

-i was simply quoting you, it does not by any mean tie me to the same opinion

-then what is your opinion of me?

-i do not think you are a barbarian...nor do i think you frighten me

-you know nothing of me Lucia daughter of Judius

-i know enough to affirm you are not a barbarian as you think of yourself.

-...why? What made you think like this? Have you any idea how much i killed with no regards whatsoever, how many war hostages i took, how many women i widdowed or children i orphaned, how many villages i burned to the ground and how much elders i caused to die? Have you any idea how much those hands are painted crimson from the blood of people i murdered in cold blood or ordered to execute?"

I was speechless as i watched this man, the one they called a hero and praised, suffering in front of me. His eyes were set in a glare looking in front of him coldly, his face hard and cold. He was clenching his hands so strongly i saw the veins pop on his skin as his knuckels turned white. I honestly did not know what to do. I was too busy feeling this inexplicable pain course through my heart. I was feeling his pain.

Did he always felt this way?that could explain the hollow his eyes seemed to reflect sometimes.

He smirked, but it was not the same amused smirk from before. It was an empty one, nearly cruel. He leaned closer to me his nose a few centimeters than mine and said in slightly mocking tone

"Speechless are we now? Did you realise how much you were mistaken Lucia daughter of Judius? Did you finally realise i am indeed a bar...

-don't...i whispered interrupting him"

For the first time i saw confusion on his Appolo like face. I honnestly do not know from where i took the courage to grasp his hand gently with both of mine. I pried his fingers open watching as i saw some bruises on his palm from when he clenched his nails into his flesh. I saw him stupefied by my actions. Dark red dusted my cheeks but i continued caressing his bruises with my fingers. I saw his fingers twitch and slowly closing around mine ever so gently as if i was made if glass. With one hand secured in his much larger one, i continued tracing the outline of his hand with my other fingers.

"Do not call yourself barbarian, you are not. You do not enjoy what you are doing. You do it for the honor of your country Marcus the Grey Wolf" i whispered those words to him, looking at his hand in mine

"Lady Lucia..

-do not call me that, i interrupted softly, C-call me Lucia"

I raised my head as i felt his fingers under my chin

"On one condition...he whispered" i nodded weakly hypnotizied by his eyes. They were sparkling and i saw my reflection on his dark blue orbs

He bend to my ear his breath tickiling my neck

"Call me Grey..."

* * *

A week later i was still under the spell of that moment.

I was lying on my sofa in the garden, wearing a simple white tunic. Two african slaves were holding a giant osterish fan gently sweping it so i could benefit from the freshness. I was supposed to take a dip in the pool but i didn't feel like it anymore. In fact it has been like this for days now after that night. I decide to do things, read, thread, practice embroderies, swim, even try new tunics and gifts but i would think otherwise later and finish like this; lying on my back staring into nothing thinking and rethinking of that night.

"Call me Grey..." i blush yet again remembering how he said those three words to me, the way his voice whispered those three words to my ears. The way i shudder remembering those three words

"Call me Grey..." he was so straight forward and so simple yet he sent tingling feelings to my whole body.

I still remember my reaction as he withdraw just a bit so our noses were nearly touching. My eyes were half lidded, my cheeks red i slightly parted my lips.

Then i whispered: " Grey..."

He smiled at me eyes softening, looking at me in a way that i can never describe

Then he said :" Lucia..."

His eyes flickered to my lips before leaning in, i followed him and bent forward. Our lips were dangerously close, i could feel his breath on my lips

But instead of feeling his on mine, i felt them on my cheek very close to my mouth. His lips lingered there for some moments. Moments that were engraved in my mind forever. I swore to all deities that i will never forget about that feeling, the feeling of his lips on my cheek. I will forever remember it, through death and beyond.

I touched my cheek where i could still feel the ghost of his lips kissing me, i sighed. I wish i could see him today.

I heard his words playing in my head again

"I do not know why or how did i dare to kiss you like this...all i know is that i have never met a woman like you, Lucia. What have you done to me? Why did the gods made us meet? I frankly do not care. I just am thankful we met..."

After that kiss, we swore to each other that we will meet again, to talk and to figure what we would be doing. Would he court me or ask my father for my hand in marriage? I admit i do not know a thing about those procedures. But i know for sure that despite evreything, we just met. I need to sort my feelings about what happened. And i'm sure it is the same for him too. It is true that he is very much still a stranger to me, i still do not know much about him. But since the begining i felt strongly attracted to him. He was very delicat with me despite being a strong general, he was very honnest with me and didn't even try to flatter uslessly. He is one kind of a man and i am very aware that i should feel special considering he laid eyes on me.

I fell for him...hard. but what about him?

Despite his words to me i felt doubt clouding my heart, why me? We only just met and yet he said those words to me. What was the detail that captured his attention to me?

It might just be my overall apearance that night that just caught his eye. After all, i was very well dressed and very fancy looking that night, even i reconized that. So what if it is the case ?

An overall feeling of strong depression overcame me at this conclusion, renforced by the fact that he didn't come to see me as promised. Grey...no general Marcus lied to me, he did not have time for me nor would he spare me a glance. Plenty of pretty women could attract the attention of the general. So what was special about me? The fact that he told me to call him by his title and not by his given name? It is probably a thing that he does to impress women.

I couldn't however overcome the sense of denial within me, i knew deep in my heart that what he told me was special to him, it is not something that can be said to multiple persons.

I sighed mentally exaushted even if it was just nearing midday. I hoped evreyday that the general would come today, but alas my hopes were crushed.

* * *

When it became unbearable to me i approached my father and started talking about non significant subjects. I managed to slip the question i was dying to ask without attracting my father's attention

"General Marcus Praetonius? Oh a fine soldier right? I was just talking with his father senator Silvius about him. Can you figure that he already went to the battle field again. Something about a german rebelion in teutobourg forest

-i...i see...yes he is indeed... a very busy man

-is evreything alright Lucia my dear?

-of course father, it is just a little headache

-would you want me to leave you so you can rest?

-thank you father...could you tell me if by any chance you or senator Silvius know when general gr-Marcus would be back?

-you seem pretty interested in the general Lucia, is there something you want to tell me about this matter?

-no father it is really nothing, the general victories interest me that is all. At the celebration night he told me quite the interesting stories about germans and i thought perhaps he might enlighten some of my question on the matter.

-i...see...well senator Silvius mentioned a month long mission, add that to the duration of the trip from teutobourg to here in Athena...only Zeus could know when! No less than two months i suppose

-th-thank you father"

My heart was swelling in agony. No less than two months? Oh mighty Athena spare me the torture! How was i supposed to last until then? And father is having some suspisions as well. Why Aphrodite why did you make me fall for this man?

I convinced myself to go on, after all two months is enough time to sort my confusing feelings alright. Same goes for him. If after two months seeing him would cause my confusion to ressurface again then...the answer would be pretty easy; i fell in love with the man. If the fire in my chest would fade and not errupt again then it was just a simple fasination.

* * *

Day after day i survive, same routine; ordering the slaves, dressing up, studying hard, relaxing and conversing with my father if he was present. Those last days he was so busy in the senat, with preparations for the upcoming news from the war at the german lands, he was less and less home. I do miss my father, he had been the only family i had after my mother ascended to the gods palace. But more than that, i still waited.

Yes i do admit, i did not stop waiting. Evreyday after my scribe would come home early in the morning with the wax tablets that contains the daily journal, i would devour them reading fast, trying to know anything even the tiniest of detail about the man that still haunts my thoughts. When my eyes would see "german" or "teutobourg" or "legions" my heart would jump in anticipation only to go down in dissapointement when i complete the sentence. Meaningless, that's what those news were to me. No word about general Marcus Praetonius or the term of the teutobourg rebellion.

It has been over three months, and still nothing.

Sometimes i would kneel and pray Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus,Ares and evreyother single deity to make me forget about him, to make me loose hope on ever seeing him. But in those times i would burst to tears screaming to Athena and Ares deities of the war to protect him from harm and to keep him away from anything that would offer him a trip to Hades ' s kingdom. I would pray to Aphrodite the godess of beauty and love to keep my feelings for him and to have him return the same feelings with the same passion that swells in my heart.

I know i am confusing myself more and more, i want to forget but i pray to never forget his face. I wish to have never let him but i end up always grateful Zeus put us on the same road to meet. I wish my love for him to go to smitherns but i pray with all my heart to never stop loving him.

Days became dull and lost their appeal in my eyes. Evreything was turning grey, nothing was interesting anymore.

My two maids were worried about me, i had started to eat less and less as days became months and i found myself one day looking at the lunar calender and realise it has been four months.

I stoped caring that my father would grow suspicious, i refused to do anything anymore and left the directing of the house to my two maids. All i did was lay down on my bed.

While wearing my tunic i noticed how much i grew thinner, upon closer inspection on the mirror, i saw dark rings under my eyes, my cheeks have became hollow, my hair grew longer but lost its shine, my lips became pale instead of their healty pink, my face was a ghostly pale shade.

I was walking to my doom.

Funny how i thought the same thing back when i locked eyes with Grey's for the first time.

What is wrong with me? I am dying for a man that i met only once, a man i am not even sure he cares about me, a man i knew nearly nothing about, a man who could be having the time of his life with any woman in german or even here forgetting about even meeting me, a man who showed me his pain and suffering, a man whose smile can cause the stars to look pale compared to him, a man that i fully and whole heartedly love.

As tears falls down my cheeks i bit back my sobs, not wanting to alert anyone that i was crying. I realise how far i have fallen in love.

There is no back down now. If he comes back i will live, but if he will be reported dead then i am sure i will die along with him.

I miss you so much Grey...

"Mistress?" I quickly wipe my tears away and turn to face my egyptian maid.

"Y..yes? I croaked

-there is a guest waiting for you in the waiting room, shall i dismiss him ?

-no it is fine. Any guest here is welcomed. Have the slave serve him a refreshing drink. I will be there shortly"

The maid looked at me worriedly but bowed and left to rely the orders. I brushed my hair and fixed it in a bun with a silver ribbon. Ever since i met him i started inconsciously putting on grey jewelry and hair ribbons. I fixed my white cotton tunic with a silver belt and added a simple silver necklace. I left ly room to the waiting room for guests. As i lifted the white curtain to get in the room i got an eye on my guest.

I stopped walking, time froze, evreything froze.

It was him...

He was sitting on the sofa but stood up when he saw me

It is him

He was wearing his battle armor with a grey cape, his helmet was lying besides him, his sword on the floor knocked out when he stood up.

It is him

"Lucia..." he called my name in a whispered tone, my name sounded like music in his tongue

He didn't change much, he gained new scars on the back of his right hand, another one was across the lenght of his right forearm ripping the skin and muscle. He had a cloth bandage across his left hand's knuckles.

I even saw a scar on the right side of his neck that extended and continued Zeus knows till where under his armor.

His hair was longer and even messier, his face looked paler, dark rings under his eyes from lack of rest. He looked rough and messy, a solider out of a long battle, which is his case very probably.

But his eyes were still the same intense dark blue that enchanted me. He had the same hard look when he looked at me that night when he dared me to not call him a barbarian for his actions.

"Lucia..." he repeated with longing in his tone as he took a step closer

I took a step back

"O..out...evreybody out...leave us...no exception, i ordered in a croaked voice"

All the slaves bowed and went out. It was just me and him in the room no one else.

He looked at me pain in his eyes

"Lucia ...i...i know i had been absent for too long but i apol-"

I interrupted him by running to him and throwing myself in his arms. I did not care about ethics and politness, nor prude and shyness. All i cared about was him

He was back

He was still for some seconds before i felt strong arms wrap themselves delicatly around me. I embraced him tighter and tighter letting the tears of four long months finally break free. I sobed and sobed while he embraced me tightly but not too much for me to handle, caressing my hair whispering conforting words to me. He didn't let go of me. He backed away, gently scoping me around in his strong arms, carrying me to the sofa. He sat down with me in his lap, rocking me back and forth, letting me express my distress.

There was no need for words between us. Actions spoke loud and clear for us.

He came back to me and held me in his arms.

I embraced him and cried against his chest.

He loves me and apologizes for his absence.

I love him and forgive him for his late coming.

As he lift my head to look at me, it matters not to me anymore that i do not know him; i have a whole lifetime for me to get to know him all i want.

It matters not that he was absent, he is here holding me as if i was made from the most fragile of crystals.

It matters not that he did not say something to clarify his feelings, he is here looking at me as if i was the most precious of the jewels.

And as he kissed me, nothing matters anymore because he loves me as if there is no tomorrow

* * *

After all the excitement dies, i laid against him nesteled in between his powerful calloused arms. His right hand caressing my hair that he got out of the bun it was in. He said he loved my hair down, so he can run his fingers in it. His chest armor was bothering me but i did not care to leave him a second fearing he might dissepear.

It was my first kiss and it felt wonderful.

"Grey..."

It was the first thing i uttered since he came back

"I am so sorry Lucia..i did not mean to make you wait. The rebellion required an imediate action and i barely had the time to sleep. I could not contact you nor send you a messenger. The battle was rough...

-i am not mad at you Grey

-you should be, Lucia, you should be and you have evrey right to be mad at me. I left without notifying you. I have allowed you to worry insanely about me.

-you had not had the time, besides you did need it right? You did need time to sort your feelings and to know if yes or no you wanted to be by my side or not. I understand Grey because i benefitted from it too. I do admit i was worried to death about you but you are here...you came back to me Grey...my Grey..

-Lucia...my sweet and delicate Lucia...i promise, no matter what, no matter when, i will always be by your side. I will always be yours. I will always love you my Lucia

-and you will always be the one to hold my heart. I will love you you and only you my Grey Wolf..."

* * *

I do recall the kiss, until today i do recall the feeling of his rough lips against my soft ones, the shock that runs through my veins till the tips of my hair, the love swelling in my heart as i feel his own heart beat. I still relember the feeling of his calloused scared hands on my arms, threading through my hair, trailing through my skin.

I still remember the bittersweet taste of my tears the day he came to tell me he had to go back, his duty calling him.

I still remember how i clang to him begging him to stay so he could ask my father for my hand in marriage.

I still remember how he smiled that rare and beautiful smile of his when he grabbed my hand gently and slipped a silver hand made ring on my ring finger.

I still remember his words.

"I will come back for you.i will always come back for you until the day you will be my bride. I will make you Lucia Markus the Grey Preatonius. I will be always with you.

Wait for me to come home"

Yes i do recall all of it

I do recall the day he came back on his legions' shoulders, victorious but a corpse.

I do recall my heart shattering to pieces upon seeing him a big gash on his chest bleeding profusly

But i did not cry...i had to simply do as he said

I would wait for him to come home, where he will find me still loyal to our promise

I will always be his...and his alone

So wait for me too Grey.

* * *

 **so how was it? I intend to make this a series but it can also stand for a one shot. Don't blame for this weirdness! I just thiught it could be very intressting to see grey and lucy in ancient Greece. I couldn't keep their names so i changed Lucy to Lucia and Grey to Marcus "the Grey wolf".**

 **Any questions?leave them in reviews, that's right people, review review.**

 **Till next time...if i'm still alive that is :)**

 **ATDL**


End file.
